This invention relates to portable vacuum cleaners and, more particularly, to accessories such as crevice tools for use with portable vacuum cleaners.
Crevice tools are conventionally used with vacuum cleaners to clean narrow regions such as, for example, spaces behind sofa cushions, which may be difficult, if not impossible to reach in any other convenient way. Crevice tools are most commonly used with externally powered vacuum cleaners having a flexible hose to which various accessories such as, for example, floor tools, may be attached. When it is desired to clean a crevice, a crevice tool is affixed to the end of the flexible hose. The flexibility of the flexible hose permits rotation of the crevice tool as necessary to align the long axis of the suction opening of the crevice tool with the axis of the crevice to be cleaned.
A hand-held, optionally internally powered vacuum cleaner is known. Lacking a flexible hose between the suction portion of the vacuum cleaner and the suction opening thereof, the entire vacuum cleaner may have to be turned to align the vacuum cleaner itself with the crevice to be cleaned. This could prove awkward to the user.